If You're Not the One
by jbluver
Summary: Harry is having dreams about his friends. Will something happen to them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic ever but I had to write it because it was haunting me.  
  
Harry sat in his room at the Dursley's house watching the sun fall behind the horizon. It was amazing that out of all the magic that he has seen, it was still the small things that took his breath away. He wished he could have more moments like these; peaceful moments where he could forget about all the horrible things that surrounded being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.'  
  
He laid back and pulled the covers over himself knowing that he wouldn't fall asleep for a while yet. He would lie there wondering what would happen when he went to Hogwarts, his life had, had no meaning; no direction; he wasn't complete. He was just a lost soul drifting through life searching for a way out. He would dream about things that would happen to come take him away from his life.  
  
He could still remember the day he met Hagrid. It was his birthday. Although he had never quite imagined that as his way out, it had still been one of the most important events in his life. When he went to Hogwarts he realized how important he really was. He had a life, friends, and he was happy.  
  
He couldn't wait to go back to see Ron and Hermione. In the morning he was going back to The Burrow so he could spend some time with Ron before they returned to school.  
  
These last few thoughts were the last he saw before drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
Harry walked around the corner in what appeared to be a dungeon. He heard low moans coming from somewhere but it was so dark he couldn't tell what anything was.  
  
Two candles were sitting on each side of a large, wooden door. He slowly walked to it. He put his hand on the doorknob pulling it open. He entered a large room. Like the hallway there was little light but then he heard it again. A girl. She was in the room! He looked around searching for her. In the corner sat a dark haired girl, she was tied up to a chair.  
  
He slowly approached her wondering if anyone was coming. As he grew closer, he suddenly realized who this girl was. It was Hermione! He rushed to her side and pulled off the cloth that was covering her mouth.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?"  
  
She dropped her head down unable to keep it up on her own.  
  
"Hermione, you have to say something!"  
  
She looked up with her eyes half open. He looked into her beautiful eyes as she slowly opened her mouth to say one single word.  
  
"Draco."  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter 1. I know it sucks but hopefully it will get better throughout the rest of the story. Please review! Thanks. 


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to post this next chapter. I've rewritten it at least a thousand times and I still don't like the way it turned out but I have to post it so here it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up still feeling the panic from the dream. He had had this dream for the first time at the Dursley's house but he seemed to be having it more frequently when he had come to stay at the Burrow this summer.  
  
He had a million questions warming through his head right now, just as he always did. Where was Hermione? Who had her? Was she in danger?  
  
All of these questions were extremely important to him but the one question at the back of his mind is what was bothering him the most. He was too scared to think about it and too scared to get an answer.  
  
'Why had she said Draco?'  
  
"Hey mate! Come on now, we have to start packing so we can return to Hogwart's tomorrow," said Ron as he began bustling around his room getting all his things together.  
  
Harry slowly pulled himself out of bed and also began putting his books that they had bought at Diagon Alley the other day. It was nice being back in the wizarding world. Being.... home.  
  
The final day they would spend at the Burrow seemed to go by very fast. Before they knew it , they were on their way to bed falling instantly asleep, before the next day that marked their return to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron woke up early the next morning and took their trunks down to the living room.  
  
Just as the previous day had, the morning also flew by and the next thing they knew they were boarding the Hogwarts Express. After saying goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley they had gotten on the train and proceeded to find the first empty cart they could find. Finally they found one near the back of the train.  
  
They sat there for a while not saying anything but instead looking out the window both lost in thought. All of sudden, out of the silence came this loud growling noise. Harry glanced up realizing it was Ron's stomach.  
  
"Sorry, didn't get enough to eat this morning I guess," he said offering Harry a small smile.  
  
Harry laughed out loud, thankful for the noise taking his mind off that dream again. Lately, it haunted him and it was all he could think about.  
  
"You know I'm kind of hungry to, I think I'll go down to the snack trolley and find something to eat."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry then stood up and disappeared down the hall. In about ten minutes he returned with the entire trolley.  
  
"Sorry didn't know what you wanted so I took it all."  
  
Harry and Ron then sat eating discussing quidditch until Ron was called for his prefect duties.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron walked down the hall making sure everything was fine. After making his second round he spotted a pretty girl standing at the end of the hall. He stopped captivated by how beautiful she was. He had to have been standing there for at least five minutes before she turned around and he realized who had captivated him so....  
  
"Hermione?" Ron stood gazing at her as in disbelief that it could actually be her. She had changed over the summer and she was actually... well... pretty.  
  
"Hey Ron," she said giving him a smile before walking over to give him a hug.  
  
She released him and gave him a funny look when he realized he had been staring at her with his mouth hanging open like a dog of some sort.  
  
"How have you been? I presume you've been doing your rounds as well?"  
  
Ron laughed. Maybe she hasn't changed.  
  
"Yes actually I was just finishing my second round. Would you like to join me for a third round before finding Harry?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
So they walked around catching up on their summers and laughing at each others jokes before going back to their trolley.  
  
They reached the trolley and Harry had been gazing out the window oblivious to the fact that the door had even been opened.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione questioned when he still hadn't responded.  
  
He turned at the sound of her voice and jumped up to give her a hug.  
  
"Hermione, I've missed you so much."  
  
She pushed him back a little and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before letting him go completely.  
  
Ron turned his head feeling a little jealous at the fact that she had kissed Harry and not him.  
  
They sat for the rest of the train ride with Harry and Hermione talked rapidly about everything. Ron sat in the corner gloomily as the chattering went on, mad at the fact that they seemed to have forgotten him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all went into the Great Hall, listened to Dumbledore's announcement, watched the Sorting ceremony, and then eating the feast that they had every school year.  
  
The day went quickly and at the end of the day they all sat down exhausted in the chairs by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. After a while, Harry stood up and stretched before announcing that he was going to bed. He said good night to everyone and then went up to his bed.  
  
Ron sat staring into the fireplace still scowling from the fact that Harry had received more attention from Hermione then he had.  
  
"Ron are you all right? You seem... angry."  
  
"Oh so you noticed huh. Didn't think you had time after making such a fuss after Harry all day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. You've been talking to Harry all day long and haven't even paid a speck of attention to me. But then again why should I care he always gets more attention then me anyway."  
  
"Ron that's not true. Your just saying these things because your angry. In fact, you shouldn't even care about my attention anyway."  
  
"Yes I should."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I like you," Ron looked away clamping his hand over his mouth as in disbelief that he had uttered the words that had been in the back of his mind all day long.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I... uh... I like you."  
  
She stood up and stooped down on the floor in front of Ron with only inches between their face.  
  
"Ron don't be embaressed. It's perfectly natural for you to become interested in girls. Well I never thought you would be interested in me but..."  
  
Ron pulled her face into his kissing her quickly on the lips.  
  
"How do you feel about me Hermione."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
He then pulled her to him again kissing her longer this time and not letting go until it was time for the two of them to part.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well there it is. I know that some people will not like this chapter or what happened in it (smiles at jandl) but please review and I will try to do better next time. 


End file.
